Mag
Mags are small creatures that players can equip in the Mag slot of their inventory. Only one Mag can be equipped at a time. When fed items, the stats of a Mag will increase, contributing bonuses to that player's stats. Mags also have the ability to gradually "charge up" when their owner takes damage; this charge can eventually be unleashed in a devastating Photon Blast. In addition, Mags can confer bonuses upon their owners when a certain event occurs, such as temporary invincibility. Obtaining Mags All new characters start with a level 5 "baby Mag" simply named Mag in their inventory. Boxes in the Mines may sometimes yield a new Mag as well. That Mag will always be colored gray. Mag stats Each Mag has four different stats. Each of these stats provide bonuses to their owner's stats: *'DEF': Every point of DEF on a Mag increases a player's DFP by 1 point. *'POW': Every point of POW on a Mag increases a player's ATP by 2 points. *'DEX': Every 2 points of DEX on a Mag increases a player's ATA by 1 point. *'MIND': Every point of MIND on a Mag increases a player's MST by 2 points. A Mag's level is the sum total of these four stats. The maximum level a Mag can achieve is 200. All Mags start with 5 DEF and 0 to all other stats, so all Mags start at level 5. In addition, each Mag has two other attributes: *'Synchro': This is an attribute that increases when a Mag is fed. It decreases if a certain Mag is fed a certain item, or if its owner dies (death causes a 5% reduction in synchro). Mag synchro affects the strength of offensive Photon Blasts A video demonstrating the purpose of synchro. The maximum synchro level is 120%. *'IQ': IQ increases as Mags are fed. The only way to decrease IQ is to feed a Mag an item that decreases IQ; therefore, for many people, once a Mag reaches the maximum IQ, 200, through the course of feeding, it stays at 200. Feeding mags :Further information: Mag Feeding Tables Mags grow when players feed them healing items, such as the -mates and -fluids, the Atomizers, and the Anti- status healers; they will not eat anything else. Each item will contribute a certain percentage towards levels in different stats; the precise effect depends on and other effects may occur based on the particular Mag's appetite for that item: *Monomates, Dimates, and Trimates tend to increase POW, and eventually tend to decrease MIND. *Monofluids, Difluids, and Trifluids tend to increase MIND, and eventually tend to decrease POW. *Antiparalysis and Antidote items tend to increase DEX. *The varius Atomizers have differing affects, but Sol Atomizers sometimes target POW, Moon Atomizers sometimes target MIND, and Star Atomizers usually contribute to everything. As an example of this variance, the level 1 and 2 Mags can gain quite a bit from a Star Atomizer, but higher leveled Mags benefit far less. See the Mag Feeding Tables for more information. Evolution At Mag level 10, level 35, level 50, Mags will evolve into stronger forms. You will gain new bonuses, plus a new Photon Blast for these three evolutions. There are a number of different possible forms, determined by class, ID, and how you feed it. Every five levels after Mag level 50, a Mag can change to one of the other third evolutions, again depending on what their stats are. Also note that a Mag will generally only evolve if its DEF is level 44 or lower. The exception are three third evolution Mags for Forces that require DEF be 45 or greater. Rare Mags The GameCube and Xbox versions of Phantasy Star Online introduced new fourth evolutions at level 100, generally called "Rare Mags." Like the other evolutions, these require a certain set of criteria to obtain. Rare Mags have yellow names and red boxes, unlike normal Mags which have white names and blue boxes. Rare Mags are mags that are obtainable when a non-rare mag reaches level 100. A mag will only evolve into a Rare Mag if its stats are allocated in a certain way, and what it evolves into is dependent on the gender, type and section ID of the character who evolved it. However, if the mag's stats do not meet the requirements for any of the rare mags, it will stay a 3rd evolution non-rare mag until 110, and so on. There are 9 rare mags as listed below Sato Rukmin Deva Pushan Rati Bhima Savitri Diwari Nidra Each rare mag follows a specific formula for stat allocation in order to evolve, but there are 3 general formulas. They are as listed below. DEF+DEX = POW+MIND DEF+POW = DEX+MIND DEF+MIND = POW+DEX For example, if you wanted to create a Sato whose stats focused on power, it would have the have the stats 5/50/45/0 at level 100 and would have to have been raised at level 99 by a FOmarl or FOnewearl of the Blueful, Redria, Virdia or Whitill Section ID. Photon Blasts :Main article: Photon Blast When a player with a Mag equipped takes damage, that player's Photon Blast gauge, in the top-left corner of the screen, will rise. When the gauge reaches 100%, the player can unleash the Mag's power in the form of a Photon Blast. Mags can have up to three Photon Blasts, and a new Photon Blast is learned each time the Mag evolves (see below), but previously learned Photon Blasts cannot be overwritten or removed. Unequipping the Mag, returning to Pioneer 2, using a Photon Blast or using the special attacks of Berdysh or Tsumikiri J-Sword will drain the Photon Blast gauge. References External links *PSO World's Mag feeding chart *PSO World's complete gallery of Mags and their prerequisites for evolution Category:Phantasy Star Online